minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 19)
Summary The benders made it to the mountains of Cryo. Now, they are able to clear everything... Chapter 19: Mythology The bibliotheque was basically towers of books. After Will vouched for them, the benders could free roam in the bibliotheque, as long as they want to read. They sat down on a table and checked out where they could search: Weapons, Races, History, Important Creatures and so on. "This is a big bibliotheque, guys. How do we want to find everything we look for?" Alyssa mourned. "I think... each of us should check out one category and collect everything here." "Sounds good to me. I will check Weapons, Will can do History, Mary should do Races, and Alyssa does Important Creatures, alright?" Daniel asked. "Let`s go." Will nodded and the search started. Daniel checked out all weapons and artifacts he could find, some appearing totally ludicrous. One book caught his eye and he took it from the shelf. The cover had two weapons crossed: the obsidian scythe Daniel saw in his dream and the other was a quartz hammer with diamonds at the hilt. It said: "The Soul Sickle and the Holy Hammer." Daniel decided to take it... Discounting storys about the Minecraftian, Tales about something named Israphel, and biographies from normal people, Will found a book named: "The Legend of the Warring Brothers" Warring brothers... Will remembered Daniel saying something about a dream with two men who seemed like brothers. He decided to check the book out... Mary couldn`t even count the races she could find, but she knew that she had to find Necrosaken. Now, she walked from shelf to shelf and checked out all books: "Scourges... no.. Durask, not what I look for, Rasaken, sorry, Dreitharans, isn`t it..." Her face was covered in sweat. She turned around in frustration and suddenly found what she looked for: "Ah, there it is! Necrosaken. Finally!" Faster than any could look, she snatched the lecture and went away... Among Important Creatures, there wasn`t really anything Alyssa could help. Who could be the flaming angel and a contrary to Herochrome? "Hmm, Dreithar, Ethraka Ferata, what names are that? "Ender Steve, Haskoradom, Aberrant Creeper.... Nothing! God!" She stomped her foot in frustration, but then went back to the table. Daniel, Will and Mary only found one book each: one portraying a hammer and a scythe, the other one saying "The Legend of the warring Brothers" and a book about Necrosaken. "So, you guys succeeded, huh?" Alyssa muttered depressed." "It's okay, Alyssa." Daniel took her hand. To Alyssa, he started to appear scaring and strong, like a true hero. But Alyssa didn`t want to be a damsel in distress to him. They were mostly considered useless. Will spun a string between his fingers, appearin nervous and muttered: "I think we should start with Mary`s book." "So, let`s do it." Alyssa said and they checked out the Necrosaken Race. "Read it out loud, Mary." Will said with an almost unnoticeable voice. "Okay. Necrosaken are like humans, except for the fact they have enhanced strength and senses, and a short span of attention. And, the most famous Necrosaken is a Novacus/Necrosaken hybrid named John Necro, who fought Herobrine and beat him in single combat. He wielded a sword named the Twilight`s Rapier and an Angelic Bow, the Rapier empowered him in battle." "John Necro. He could be the mighty Necrosaken Skellington mentioned." Daniel scorned. "Now my book." Daniel took the Weapon book and read: "The Soul Sickle and the Holy Hammer are wielded by the rival brothers Herobrine and Notch. The Soul Sickle gives Herobrine advanced Necromancy, Hellfire Powers and boosts his agility. The Holy Hammer allows Notch to create Holy Fire, Command Angelic Creatures, and boosts his strength and protection." Suddenly, Alyssa was stunned. Now she knew what happened in Daniel`s dream. Herobrine tried to use the Soul Sickle on him. The book didn`t say what effect the sickle had on humans or supernaturals, but he got interrupted. Does Herobrine hold a human prison inside his body? Or anything else? Will seemed to have realized that too, because he took out his book: "And now the critical part. The Legend itself." His book showed three people: a man with a black beard and two men in miner clothing, one with blue and one with light gray eyes. "The Legend of the Warring Brothers." Mary seemed scared. "But who is the one with the blue eyes?" "We will see when we read it." Alyssa mourned. She wasn`t excited about what they could discover. But Will opened it up and started to read.... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions